A variety of machine tools for woodworking are described in the prior art both for industrial use and for the home craftsman. However, these machines are relatively complex to assemble and to operate and have tool and work carriages that are cumbersome to manipulate by hand. Because of their complexity, such machines are relatively expensive and may require frequent and costly maintenance. Therefore, in spite of prior art advances, there remains a need for a woodworking machine that is of relatively inexpensive construction, is easy to maintain, and is capable of easy and accurate hand manipulation by the home craftsman.